


Extra Practice • Minghao x Wonwoo

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Written as a requestI take requests: dm me on twitter: @abnegwrites
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Extra Practice • Minghao x Wonwoo

It was getting late, Wonwoo knew that, and the performance team was getting frustrated. 

He understood why. They’d been stuck in this practice room for weeks on end. Soonyoung’s choreography was stunning and, as per usual, a worthy match for Jihoon’s beautiful song. “I’m sick of being in here,” Hansol groaned and Seungkwan whined next to him. “I’m hungry. Can we call it a day already or what?”

Wonwoo swallowed his guilt as far down as he could even though it stuck in his throat. He knew he was the reason they couldn’t get the formation right. By the time he got the hands right he’d thought half a second too long and the hesitation made him a beat behind when he moved. He ran a hand through his hair, grunted in frustration, and looked around at the group.

“Go home,” he said with resignation, “I’ll stay and try to work it out.” “I’ll stay with you,” Soonyoung offered but Wonwoo waved the offer away. “No way, you’ve been working non stop.” Junhui stepped forward but before he could speak Minghao’s voice rang out from the back of the group. “I’ll stay behind. I’ll help Wonwoo.”

Junhui turned to him but before he could speak Minghao grabbed his elbow gently. “Go home and get some sleep.” Junhui nodded. The rest started to grab bags and caps and shoes and began to shuffle lethargically out of the room they spent more time in than their home. Everyone was exhausted; too exhausted to argue.

Wonwoo turned his back to Minghao and pressed play on the music. The melody flowed through his body, pulling his limbs into submission, his hair flying wildly as he repeated the part over and over. Over and over and Minghao never joined in. All he did was watch in that unnerving way he had that eventually just boiled Wonwoos frustrations right over the edge.

“Aren’t you at least going to help me?” he snapped and Minghao moved closer to him in front of the mirror. “I am helping,” his reply was short and curt and less cutting than Wonwoo knew it should be. He sighed again and sagged a little in his tired posture. “I’m sorry,” he said as he stared at his feet. “I’m useless at this and I shouldn’t have let you stay.”

“Now you’re just being stupid,” Minghao said as he moved closer and Wonwoo knew he was right. Self deprecation was no way to get Minghao on side. He knew the dancer was the last person to throw him a pathetic pity party. It just wasn’t Minghao’s style. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Minghao moved close behind and pressed his body flush against Wonwoo’s back. He was sweaty but the other didn’t seem to notice, or care, as he took Wonwoo’s wrists in his long thin fingers.

“Stop overthinking this part....” Minghao let his hands travel down Wonwoo’s arms as the rapper went through the motions of the choreography and watched them both in the mirror. His eyes met Minghao’s when he realised the younger was also watching and he exhaled long and slow. 

All the long hours, the days and weeks of hard work, all blending in to one another began to manifest in Wonwoo’s stomach. He could feel the heat of Minghao’s body through the thin white tshirt he was wearing and shivered at the tight grip on his wrists the other had.

“It looks fine,” Minghao breathed low and soft, breath warm against the cool skin of Wonwoo’s neck. “Especially this part....” 

Wonwoo closed his eyes as he felt fingers trail along his collarbone and then down the side of his neck. The vein in his jugular pulsed with the thundering beat of his heart as he held his breath and waited.

When the cool night air hit his back he shivered and opened his eyes just in time to watch Minghao pull away.

“Are we already done?” Wonwoo said and Minghao hesitated. He nodded slowly before he turned back and walked towards Wonwoo. The older found himself pressed against the mirror, cold and sharp against his back, warmth invading his from the front. “I don’t know Wonwoo....” Minghao’s hand trailed gently down Wonwoo’s neck again before his thumb pressed beside the Adam’s Apple bouncing with nerves. 

“You tell me... are we done here?”

Wonwoo shivered and gasped a desperate lungful of oxygen as the other pressed even closer. His eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the cold glass of the mirror. He could feel the heat of Minghao’s breath as he moved in close again. Too close. Wonwoo couldn’t handle it. He was too tightly wound, too stressed, too desperate to feel something other than boredom and lethargy and utterly desolate disappointment.

“No,” his voice was soft but deep and warm as he opened his eyes. “We aren’t done. Teach me something Hao. Something new.”

Fire flashed in Minghao’s eyes as they met. Wonwoo almost keened, hungry for something to snap the tension, his stomach warm and flittering with need; with want. He held his breath as Minghao’s hands trailed down his neck again to the loose neckline of his tshirt where he pulled it aside. Minghao bent his head and pressed a gentle kiss against one of Wonwoo’s collarbones and followed it up with a sharp bite when he felt the older wavering.

“I could teach you lots of things.....” Minghao sucked, softly at first, not wanting to leave a mark. Wonwoo clutched at his back, clinging to the other for strength, hands drawing the fabric of his shirt tighter. “I’d love to teach you so many things... but you always ask Soonyoung for help.” Wonwoo shuddered as Minghao’s hands moved from his neck to his waist where they gripped him tight and pressed their bodies closer. “I-I didn’t want to bother you...” Wonwoo stammered nervously as Minghao eyed him carefully, not completely accusatory, not relaxed either.

His eyes wandered back up to stare at Wonwoo’s lips and the older couldn’t help but lick at them. The subconscious movement, a simple flick of the tongue, was enough to draw Minghao in for a kiss.

Warm and wet, slow and deep, Wonwoo bent his head back and let the other own him. He gave himself over passively and enjoyed the feeling of Minghao licking into his mouth, the scrape and taste of his tongue invading him completely. The feeling of the dancer was everywhere.

As he let the younger invade his mouth he couldn’t resist. Wonwoo’s hands went immediately to the waistband of Minghao’s sweatpants and began to trail along the elastic. He slipped one finger inside and moaned at the feeling of Minghao’s skin under his fingertips. The hardness of his flat stomach was incredible and soon he had both hands under the fabric enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

“You’re never bothering me,” Minghao said sharply as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hips and turned him around to face the mirror. “Eyes open,” he whispered in his ear as his hands snaked upwards to wrap around the perfect alabaster skin of Wonwoo’s bared neck. The contrast of white and tan, golden and pale, painted a prettier picture than Wonwoo had ever seen before. It was enticing; addictive even.

Wonwoo quivered as he felt Minghao’s hands move from his neck. One slipped down to tug at his loose sweatpants and the other lingered on his lips. Understanding what the other wanted, Wonwoo parted his petal pink lips and took Minghao’s fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Minghao slid his hand inside Wonwoo’s briefs and found him already hard. “You’re enjoying this more than I expected.” He grabbed Wonwoo’s cock and swiped his thumb across the tip smearing the precum already leaking. “I’m frustrated,” Wonwoo mumbled around the mouthful of long fingers, “I need a release.”

“I understand,” Minghao swapped hands. He pressed his thumb, slick with Wonwoo’s precum, into the olders mouth as his other hand tugged his pants and briefs down. Wonwoo moaned around the taste of himself and arched his back as he ached to be filled. He needed the painful pleasure of the other holding him down, filling him up, drawing all the frustration out of him. “Make me feel good,” he begged as he felt damp fingers tease the cleft of his ass cheeks. “Please Hao, made me feel good....”

“On your knees,” Minghao said and Wonwoo complied. He dropped to his hands and knees on the hard wood floor. His pained expression was immediately noticed by Minghao who went over to the corner and came back with some cushions.

“Lift up,” he whispered and Wonwoo let him slide the cushion under his knees. “Better?” Minghao asked and Wonwoo nodded as Minghao pulled his pants out from around his ankles and tossed them aside.

“We don’t have any lube,” Wonwoo said as Minghao’s fingers began to tease his ass. “Doesn’t matter,” Minghao shook his head as his fingers began to knead Wonwoo’s ass cheeks firmly. “I’m going to make you so wet we won’t need it.”

Wonwoo gasped as he fell forward onto his hands. Minghao pulled his ass cheeks apart and swiped his tongue all the way up. The tingle of heat on cold skin spread all the way from his balls to his hole as his thighs began to shake in anticipation. “Hao...” he managed to squeak out before the younger did it again, hot saliva cooling quickly to contrast with the heat from his tongue.

“Shhh...” Minghao shushed him as he spread him wide and went in. Wonwoo’s head fell forward onto his forearms, dark hair scattering like leaves, as he pushed his ass all the way up into the feeling. His breath stuttered into short sharp gasps as the heat of Minghao’s tongue fucking into him overwhelmed his senses. The hot pressure, the slick of too much saliva, the cold trails it left running down the inside of his thighs. It was almost too much. 

If he wasn’t so hard, so turned on, he would have been embarrassed at the way he was shaking and spreading himself wide open for Minghao. He’d never been eaten out like this before but it felt too good, pleasure beating out any embarrassment, and he couldn’t think beyond the thick warmth of Minghao’s tongue inside him.

“Hao...” he moaned and the younger leaned back, swapping out his tongue for one long thin finger. He pressed it inside up to the first knuckle as he admired the sight of Wonwoo writhing underneath his touch. “Come here,” Minghao used his other hand to pull Wonwoo back into his embrace. “Off....” he tugged at the hem of Wonwoo’s tshirt and the older pulled it over his head. He leaned back on his knees, back pressed against Minghao’s chest, hips riding down harder on Minghao’s finger. 

“Do you like this?” Minghao whispered as he began to trace one perfect hard nipple with his free hand. “You like riding my fingers while you watch yourself?” Wonwoo nodded and let his head tip back onto Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao bit down, a little too hard, and when Wonwoo gasped he used the distraction to push a second finger inside.

Wonwoo wanted to fall forward but he couldn’t. Minghao held him close as his fingers curled even deeper and when they brushed hisprostate tremors shot through his muscles. “It’s too much,” he cried out but Minghao just pushed deeper. “Take it,” he said as his fingers stretched and stroked. “Is this how you take it from Junhui? Do you make these faces for Soonyoung when you two stay back late?” 

“N-no.....” Wonwoo stuttered. His mouth hung open as electrifying waves of pleasure racked his body. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any more Minghao let his fingers slip out and his mouth pressed down for a gentle kiss.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Minghao said and Wonwoo preened under the praise and Minghao’s appreciative eyes. He was spread wide across Minghao’s knees, his neck littered with bruises, his chest pale but for his hard pink nipples. He was naked and splayed wide open, cock hard and dripping, and Minghao behind him was still fully dressed and breathing heavy with anticipation.

Wonwoo knew what he wanted. He shifted his weight and moved onto his knees. He spread his legs wide and arched his back and watched Minghao’s gaze darken in the mirror. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait when he saw Minghao stand and quickly shed his clothes.

He braced himself on hands and knees even though he knew Minghao would be careful. He was still unprepared for the stretch, the burn, as he watched Minghao move behind him and press the head of his cock inside him.

The slide was barely slick enough and the sting was instant. Minghao ran his hands soothingly down Wonwoo’s arched spine in an effort to sooth and distract the other. “Breathe,” he said, “breath and relax....” Tears filled Wonwoos eyes as he tried to relax and Minghao inched further inside him.

Minghao’s eyes wanted to roll back in his head in pure ecstasy. He’d been aching for this for months. He’d watched on with barely veiled jealousy while Wonwoo was spoiled and coddled by everyone in the performance team besides him. He’d spent hours imagining what positions they could bend Wonwoo into when they stayed back with him for ‘extra practice’. And now it was finally his turn. 

As he sank the heft of his thick cock deep inside the tight heat of Wonwoo’s body he groaned aloud. It was even better than he imagined.

“Relax,” he whispered again as he pulled out to the tip and slowly sank back inside. “Feels so good....” he said as he thrust even deeper. When Wonwoo grunted, keening forward even further, Minghao began to speed up. His hands gripped the bones of Wonwoo’s hips; his eyes drinking in the contrast between his narrow waist and wide shoulders. This was all his even if it was just for tonight.

He lost himself in the feeling, Wonwoo’s body so tight and warm and soft under him, his mind dulled by the overwhelming sensations. Every drag of his cock, every clench of Wonwoo’s ass, every puff of breath and twitch of muscle. It was incredible.

“Do you let Soonyoung do this to you? Does Junhui hold you down and own you like this? Does he?” “No...” Wonwoo mumbled as his breathing deepened. “Does Soonyoung spread you open like this? Does Chan?” “No....” Wonwoo cried out as Minghao changed angles and hit his prostate dead on. “No, I’ve never.... this is..... aahhhhh....” Minghao smirked a little in satisfaction. He was pleased. His jealousy had all been for nothing; he was the first and he liked it. Warmth spread through his chest as his possessiveness was satiated.

“I’m close,” Wonwoo cried out and shivered when Minghao reached around to grab his cock. It only took a few strokes to bring the man undone, his cries weak and wan, his cum hot in Minghao’s hand. “Taste it,” he said as Wonwoo shivered under him with overstimulation and when he opened his mouth obediently Minghao came too. He thrust hard and fast as he watched Wonwoo lick his hand clean from his own cum and when he ejaculated deep inside Wonwoo’s body he felt himself melt. He’d anticipated this for so long but he never ever imagined it would feel so good.

“Fuck,” he swore again as he rode his orgasm hard into Wonwoo’s tired body. He thrust until he was spent and knew the man under him couldn’t take much more. He could tell by the tremble in his thighs and the sharpness in his breath. Minghao slowed and then stopped and he slid out from inside. He felt boneless, spineless, completely relaxed and he hoped Wonwoo felt the same. He lingered just long enough to admire the leak of his cum dripping down the inside of Wonwoo’s thigh. It was beautiful and he wished he had his camera. A picture would be something to treasure.

“Wonwoo? You okay?” he sat back on the floor and pulled Wonwoo backwards onto his lap. The way the older sagged comfortably on top of his body told him they both got what they needed. Minghao wanted to stay like this for longer but they’d already risked too much. They couldn’t risk being caught.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said, his throat husky and a little raw, his baritone coloured with a rough edge. They’d cleaned up as best they could and dressed and Wonwoo was tidying the cushions as Minghao wandered around turning off the stereo and the lights. “Anytime,” he said quickly and smiled, hoping Wonwoo knew how much he meant it.

Three days later they were learning another new choreography. Wonwoo hated it. He scowled at Soonyoung, the dancer just laughing at him, they’d all been warned this was going to be the hardest choreo yet. After a solid six hours Seungcheol decided they needed to break up the day with food and everyone began to pack up appreciatively. Everyone except for Wonwoo.

“I’m going to stay back and work on the moves myself,” he said and Seungcheol shrugged. He was used to Wonwoo putting in extra hours so he didn’t fall behind. “Do you need someone to help you with the extra practice?” Soonyoung called out to him and Wonwoo’s eyes flicked around the room. They met Minghao’s and the younger answered with a small smile and Wonwoo smiled back. “Minghao will help me,” he said, “he already offered to give me extra practices.”


End file.
